Little Cho Family
by Fujoshi137
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang keluarga kecil Cho.. yang berminat, silahkan mampiir../KyuMin Story/BL/Typo(s)/gak jelas(always-)


" _Little Cho family"_

KyuMin Fanfiction

Drabble

Rate T

.

.

Ini hanya sekedar drabble singkat. Semua murni dari pikiran saya, bagi yang tidak berkenan tolong tinggalkan page ini..

.

.

.

 _Happy reading guys^0^_

 _enJOY_

.

.

.

"YAAH! Cho Hyunsung! Berhenti memakan PSP appa! Nappeun namja!"

"yah! Chankkaman chagi! Yah! Cho Hyunmin! Kemari kau!"

Sore yang cerah ini dipenuhi oleh kegaduhan dikediaman keluarga Cho yang terletak didaerah Busan. Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan dua balita yang tidak bisa diam. Namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang telah berubah marga menjadi Cho Sungmin itu sedang menyuapi putri kecilnya, Cho Hyunmin. Sedangkan seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk tarik – menarik PSP dengan putranya, Cho Hyunsung. Mereka adalah sepasang 'suami-istri' yang dianugrahkan aegya kembar yang mereka beri nama Cho Hyunmin sang yeoja kecil nan manis tetapi memiliki sifat yang evil,dan Hyunsung sang namja kecil yang tampan,evil,dan sepertinya akan memiliki sifat yang sama seperti sang appa.

"taata.. nanana.." Hyunmin yang sedang disuapi oleh Sungmin merangkak menjauh. Sedangkan Sungmin kerepotan mengejar anaknya yang masuk kedalam kamar utama untuk bersembunyi.

"yaaak! Lepas anak nakal! Jangan dimakan!" sedangkan Hyunsung berusaha memakan PSP sang appa. Dan Kyuhyunpun tak terima jika sang 'selingkuhan' harus mati dengan lendir yang menyelimutinya.

"aa..aa..ppa..AAA!" baby berusia hampir 2 tahun itu gemas karena usahanya memakan 'benda hitam'-PSP- itu selalu ditahan appanya,dan diapun berteriak kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan muka yang memerah.

"tata! Taa.. nananaa.." Hyunsung terus mengomel sendiri sambil merangka menjauh dari sang appa. Kemudian ia terdiam,menatap kagum pada sebuah benda hitam pipih berbentuk kotak-handphone- yang tergeletak begitu saja didepannya. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh minat pada handphone sang appa.

Sementara Kyuhyuh sibuk mencari tempat yang aman agar PSPnya jauh dari jangkauan sang anak. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang handphonenya sedang dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

 ***kamar utama***

"heeyy chagi. Eodiigayo?" Sungmin masih sibuk mencari Hyunmin yang menghilang didalam kamar. Dia sudah mencari didalam kamar mandi,ranjang,dibawah selimut tapi tidak ditemukan.

"ihihihi... nana.. tataataaa"

"Hyunminniee" Sungmin yang semula berada didepan lemari baju untuk mencari aegynya didalam sana mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara balita itu.

"nanaaa... aaa... ahahaha"

"Minniieeya... eoddiseo chagia?"

Sungmin mendekat kearah suara yang berasal dari bawah ranjang. Membungkukan badannya agar bisa melihat di bawah ranjangnya.

"aigoo... yaah! Nappeun yeoja! Kenapa main dibawah tempat tidur eoh?!" Sungmin kaget ketika melihat aegynya berada dibawah ranjangnya sambil menarik-narik telinga boneka kelincinya.

"eung?" sedangkan Hyunmin yang sedang asik menarik telinga boneka hanya mendengung kecil sembari melihat sang eomma, Dan kembali pada kegiatan 'mari-menarik-telinga-bunny'.

"yah,kemari chagi,jangan disana" Sungmin lalu masuk kebawah ranjang dan menarik pinggang Hyunmin agar keluar dari bawah ranjang.

"aahh... kena kau anak nakaal!" Sungmin berhasil menarik Hyunmin keluar dari bawah ranjang dan mencubit kecil hidung aegynya itu.

"nah,kajja chagi... kita makan dulu,arra?" Sungmin menggendong anaknya keluar sambil membawa tempat makan Hyunmin.

"Kyu,Hyunsung dimana?" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang meletakan PSPnya diatas meja merasa aneh karena tidak menemukan putra kecilnya.

"nanana.. nyam nyam... ahahaha..." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Hyunsung langsung menoleh kearah ruang bermain kedua anaknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat handphonenya kini berlapisan lendir sang anak yang asik mengemut handphonenya.

"aaarrgghh! Handphone kuuu!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah Hyunsung dan menarik Handphonenya yang sudah berlendir karena diemut dan digigitnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan putranya, lalu ia menuju meja makan untuk kembali menyuapi Hyunmin.

"huweeeeeeeeee... hikss... hiks.. maa..maaa.." Hyunsung langsung menangis dan segera merangkak kearah Sungmin yang berada diruang tengah sedang menyuapi Hyunmin.

"huweee... maaa... hiks... aaaa" Hyunsung menarik-narik celana yang dipakai Sungmin dan mengangkat tangannya keudara meminta digendong.

"aaiiihh,waeyo eum? Uljimma chagia" Sungmin menaruh makanan Hyunmin dimeja makan dan ia langsung menggendong Hyunsung.

"paa..tata.. huweee... hiks.. hiks" Hyunsung seolah mengadu pada Sungmin dengan air mata yang masih deras keluar dari mata bulatnya dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"yaaah! Kyunnieee kemarii! Palli!" Sungmin mendudukan Hyunsung di meja makan dan berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan.

"yaa chagi, Sebentar!"

TAP... TAP..TAP

"ne,waeyo Ming?" Kyuhyun datang ke meja makan dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin posesif.

"yah! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Hyunsung menangis begitu, huh? Kau tidak tau aku sedang menyuapi Hyunmin?" Sungmin merengut imut dan menepuk lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"ya! Ini bukan salahku chagi. Hyunsung tadi memakan handphoneku!" Kyuhyun membela diri dan menatap tajam pada Hyunsung yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos padanya, tangisannya ternyata sudah berhenti.

"ooohh,, hais.. dasar anak nakal. Ayo minta maaf pada appa, Hyunsung.." Sungmin menggendong Hyunsung dan melirik sekilas pada Hyunmin yang sedang mencoba memakan makanannya sendiri. 'anak yang pintar' ucap Sungmin dalam hati dan tersenyum.

"chaa.. sekarang minta maaf pada appamu" Sungmin mendekatkan Hyunsung ke Kyuhyun.

"pa..paa.. aann.. aann.. eee" ucap Hyunsung dengan menggunakan puppy eyes yang diturunkan dari eommanya. Matanya membulat sempurna, memandang polos Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya.

"aish,baiklah kalau begitu.. chaa kemari chagi" Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat putranya langsung mengambil Hyunsung dari gendongan Sungmin, lalu berlalu membawa Hyunsung bermain dengannya.

"maaa.. a..aa... atata!" Hyunmin yang kesal karena tidak bisa memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya sendiri menggembungkan pipinya dan memanggil eomma.

"ne chagi,cha.. datang pada eomma... CHUP" Sungmin langsung menggendong Hyunmin dan mencium pipi gembul putrinya

"ihihihi.. naa...uunngg... uungg" Hyunmin tertawa dan merentangkan tangan kearah Hyunsung yang sedang diruang bermain bersama sang appa.

"ah,minnie mau kesana? kajja".

Setelah sampai,Sungmin langsung menurunkan Hyunmin. Hyunmin merangkak cepat kearah appa dan oppanya yang sedang asik memainkan handphone Kyuhyun.

"hey chagi,cha... main bersama adikmu ne, jangan memakan handphone appa lagi arraseo?" setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Hyunsung,Kyuhyun menaruh handphonenya di lantai dan membiarkan kedua aegyanya itu bermain. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar melihat keduanya serius bermain dengan gadget itu.

"waeyo eum?" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mengecup pelipis Sungmin dengan sayang.

"aniya Kyu,aku hanya senang melihat aegy kita sudah tumbuh besar. Terimakasih telah menjadi appa yang baik" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan melesakan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"sshh... kau bicara apa Ming? Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau telah melahirkan mereka. saranghae " Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan membalas pelukan.

"cha.. kita temani mereka bermain,eotteyo?"

"eeuumm... ne Kyuu.."

"ahahaha... sepertinya aku mempunyai tiga bayi sekarang"

"his! Aku bukan bayi arrayo?!"

"aahh.. ne ne.. arrayo nyonya Cho"

"aish Kyunnieee!"

"kkkkk..."

"heey.. kajja... waktunya mandi sore Cho babys" Sungmin yang baru selesai mandi masuk keruang bermain. Dari tadi pagi hingga sore ini,Kyuhyun dan aegyanya bermain seharian disana.

'CEKLEK'

"aigo,haahh... memang,anak dan appa sama saja"Sungmin masuk kedalam dan menemukan Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya tergeletak pasrah dilantai. Sepertinya karena kelelahan, mereka jadi ketiduran.

"Kyuu... ireona chagi.." Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas,dan hanya mendapatkan lenguhan dari Kyuhyun dan kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"Kyunnie.. ireonnayo.. " 'Chup' karena usaha pertama gagal,Sungmin melakukan usaha keduanya, dengan mengecup lembut bibir suaminya.

"eungh.. waeyo Ming?" berhasil! Kyuhyun bertanya meskipun matanya masih tertutup.

"bantu aku memindahkan anak-anak, Kyu. Aku takut mereka sakit"

"sh,nde.. arrayo"

"eunghh.. mmhh"

"sstt,,tenang chagi..." Kyuhyun menggendong Hyunmin dan membawanya kekamar yang disiapkan untuk kamar Hyunmin dan Hyunsung. Sedangkan dibelakang,ada Sungmin yang menggendong Hyunsung.

' **krieet** '

"cha.. tidur yang nyenyak chagi.. appa menyayangimu" 'Chup' setelah Kyuhyun meletakan Hyunmin diranjangnya,ia menoleh dan melihat Sungmin sedang menatap Hyunsung lembut.

"ayo kita keluar chagi,biarkan mereka istirahat" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton tv.

"Kyu,kau tidak mandi eum?" Sungmin berbicara tanpa melepas pandangan dari tv yang menyiarkan kehidupan binatang. Terlebih ada binatang kesukaannya disana. Kelinci.

"wae huh? Bukankah aku tidak mandi juga tetap wangi?"

"mworago? His..percaya diri sekali eoh. Mandi Kyunniee,sudah sore! Aahh... habis" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena acaranya sudah habis.

"aish.. memang kau sudah mandi eoh?" yuhyun bertanya dengan nada meledek,dan mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Sungmin.

"sudah! Hiiss... mandi sana Kyuu!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"nee ne,arrayo Nyonya Cho yang maniss" setelah mencubit pipi Sungmin,Kyuhyun berlari kekamar dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

"aish.. nappeun.." Sungmin mengusap pipinya yang agak memerah karena cubitan tadi.

"Ming, aku lapar. Bisa tolong kau buatkan aku makanan?" tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sungmin..

.

.

.

"Hai manis" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang, ia sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang ia sudah lebih segar.

"Uh, hai sayang" Sungmin menoleh sebentar, kemudian dia mencoba sedikit sup yang ia buat.

"Sudah selesai? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya pada bahu Sungmin, ia terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih sibuk menambahkan garam pada supnya, kemudian ia menuangkan sup itu pada mangkuk untuk diletakkan pada meja makan.

"Tidak, Kyu. Kau hanya perlu membantu memakan ini semua nanti." Sungmin terkekeh kecil, kemudian melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun dan berlalu menuju meja makan.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menghabiskan semuanya, terimakasih" Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin menuju meja makan, ia mengecup pelan kepala Sungmin kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Hihihi, sama-sama, Kyunnie~" Sungmin tersenyum manis, kemudian mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menyendokkan nasi beserta lauknya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau makanlah yang banyak, sayang. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih kurus." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menyendokkan nasinya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga makanlah yang banyak, ini sudah masuk musim dingin." Ucap Sungmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan istri manisnya itu. Sungguh ia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan istri seperti Sungmin, ia manis, sangat mandiri, bertanggung jawab, baik, dan juga siapa yang tahu jika Sungmin bisa mengandung walaupun ia namja?

"Ming, aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat, matanya tidak pernah lepas melihat paras manis didepannya.

"Aku juga sangat, sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Terimakasih telah menjadi suami dan appa yang baik bagi kami." Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap sendu pria didepannya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku.."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir itu sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan nafasku?"

"Terimakasih, aku akan menjaga kalian dengan segenap nyawa yang ku punya. Saranghae, Cho Sungmin.."

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun.."

*^*^*END *^*^*

 **Haaaii, aku membawa ff abalku yang lain.. hahaha, ini selingan dari kingdom vampire. Maaf untuk alur yang gak jelas, untuk typo.**

 **Terimakasiiih untuk yang udah review di ffkuu^^**

 **Oh iya, kalo yang pas itu review di 'Your Voice Will Carry Me Home' terus nanya** _ **lagu yang dinyanyiin Sungmin itu lagu apa,**_ **itu lagu dari** _ **Glee – This Time.**_

 **Ehehe, maaf jawabnya disini.. okeh segitu doang yang bisa saya sampaikan/?**

 **Review jusseyeooo^o^**

 **(JKT,070715)**

.


End file.
